Little Miss Daredevil
In series * Little Miss Sunshine: Both are yellow, round and happy. * Little Miss Somersault: Both love doing stunts. * Mr. Rush: Both love going fast. * Mr. Impossible: Both can fly. * Mr. Fussy: Both have british accents. * Little Miss Naughty: Both like doing tricks. * Mr. Funny: Both love doing tricks. * Little Miss Magic: Both can fly and do tricks. * Mr. Happy: Both are round, yellow and are happy. * Mr. Bounce: Both are round, yellow and go high. Out of series *Darington (Blaze and the Monster Machines, both are daredevils, love going fast, wear stars on their helmets, and love doing tricks), * Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland, both are daredeviles and love going fast), * Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends, both are yellow and rebellious), *Kwazii (Octonauts, both like going fast and being daredevils), *Boomer (Burger King Kids Club, both are tomboys), *Flame (Spyro, they have the same colors and similar voices), *Rogue (X-Men, Marvel comics, both are tomboys and they can fly), *Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants, both like rockets and being daredevils), *Halley (Astroblast, both like rockets and being daredevils), *Fuzzy Snuggums (Spliced!, both use rockets and are explorers), *Tails (Sonic, both are yellow have orange hair and can fly), *Sgt. Byrd (Spyro, both can fly, have helmets, and have British accents), *Lilly (Hannah Montana, both are tomboys), *Dumbo (Disney/Dumbo's Circus, both can fly, are brave and voiced by Katie Leigh) *Pipsqueak (Zhu zhu pets, both are daredevils and yellow) *Lance Murdock (The Simpsons, both are yellow and daredevils) *Daredevil (Marvel Comics, both have same names) *Zoomer (Chorlton and the Wheelies, both like going fast) *Harold (The Railway Series, both can fly), *Trixie/Michi Shimura (Speed Racer/Mach GoGoGo, both love action, wear helmets, and love going fast), *Thomas (The Railway Series, both have blue and use rockets, although Thomas used a jet engine once), *Amy and Samey (Total Drama Series, all three are wearing the same color boots), *Alex (Totally Spies, both are yellow and are voiced by Katie Leigh), *Elsa (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story, both can fly), *Bloom (Winx Club, both are powerful and redheads), *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story, both can fly), *Princess Daisy (Nintendo, both have yellow, are tomboys, have the same colour hair and hairstyle and energetic), *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are tomboys and love to fly fast) *Dirk Danger ( Almost naked animals ) both wear helmets and do daredevil stunts, *Buffalo Gal ( Cow & Chicken ) their both tom boys and do dangerous stunts *Kyle the Conjurer (Fanboy and Chum-Chum, both have red hair and speak with British accents) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Arthur, both have orange hair) *Mavis (The Railway Series, both are tomboys) *Dangerous Dave (Little Monsters both are daredevils) *Sally Seaplane (TUGS, both can fly) *Amelia (Rubbadubbers, both are yellow and can fly) *Bella (Tweenies, both are tomboys and wear yellow) *Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls, both fly, they are brave and they are tomboys) *Mitzi (Little Bear, both are tomboys) *Ashley Spinelli (Recess, both are tomboys and have red) *Bananaman (Namesake series, both are brave, have yellow and can fly) *Tiger Moth (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are yellow and can fly) *Ami (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, both have yellow and wear similar boots) *Robotboy (Namesake series, both can fly) *Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno (Codename: Kids Next Door, both wear rocket shoes and speaks with a British accents), *Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are tomboys), *Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy, both do exciting stunts) *Red Fraggle (Fraggle Rock, both are yellow, have red hair, are energetic and have similar voices), *Wendy (Gravity Falls, both are red-heads and are tomboys. They break rules sometimes), *Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, both are tomboys and have gone fast) *Alisa Southerncross (Sgt Frog, both have orange hair and can fly), *Jessie (Toy Story 2 (1999) both have similar voices, are tomboys and have cowgirl boots) *Marvin The Martian (Looney Tunes, both wear helmets, into science, and speak with a British accents) *Jimmy Neutron (both can fly and are into science) *Franka Von Clowing (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are daredevil and tomboys) *Jetybory (Noonbory and the Super 7, both can fly) *R2-D2 and R4-P17 (Star Wars, both can fly) *Boba Fett (Star Wars, both can fly) *Viki (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps, both are enthusiastic, like to try anything new and are tomboys) *Annie (The Railway Series, both have the same voice) *Ketta (Breadwinners, both are daredevils) *Skye (Paw Patrol, both can fly) *Asuka Kazama (Tekken, both are daring) *Jenny (Wayside, both are are daredevil and tomboys) *Peridot (Jewelpet, both are are tomboys) *Patch (My Little Pony Tales, both are tomboys) *Budgie the Little Helicopter (Namesake series, both have red hair, freckles and can fly) *Puffball (Battle For Dream Island, both can fly) *Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski, both are daredevils) *Dippy Duck (Letterland, both yellow and can fly) *Duke Caboom (Toy Story 4, both are daredevils), *Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder, both are tomboys) *Fearless Fish (Sweet Pickles, both are daredevils) *Min-Min (ARMS, both are tomboys and enthusiastic) *Kid Cobra (ARMS, both are daredevils and wearing hamlets) *Tiny (Tots TV, both are daredevils) *Boomer (Flipline Studios, both are daredevils) *Luna and Lynn Loud (The Loud House, all three are tomboys and have freckles) *Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House and The Casagrandes, both are tomboys, have freckles and daredevils) *Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3, both are yellow and fast) Gallery Halley.PNG|Halley Sandy_sandbording (1).jpg|Sandy 350.png|Cuddles Kwazii Cat.png|Kwazii Darington-character-art.png|Darington Toby'sTightrope66.png|Mavis Miles from tomorrowland miles on his blastboard by jackandannie180-d8gplnd.png|Miles Callisto Category:Others Category:The Mr. Men Show